Y ¿si fuera ella?
by Lore-chan
Summary: Para variar otro songfic....con Ale Sanz de ayuda en el fondo....un elegido habla de su amistad con otra elegida que emprende vuelo a otro país ( no es Mimi!)


Y, ¿si fuera ella?  
  
By: Lore-chan  
  
Ella, se desliza y me atropella.  
  
Y, aunque a veces no me importe  
  
sé, que el día que la pierda,  
  
volveré a sufrir por … ella.  
  
Mirándola de cerca, me doy cuenta que ella lo es todo para mí, mi mejor amiga, la única persona en el mundo a quien le tengo una plena confianza, la persona por quien pondría mis manos al fuego, la persona a quién más amo en todo el mundo.  
  
Está hablando de su partida al extranjero, su primera vez lejos de mí, espero poder conllevar el día a día, sin ella a mi lado, dándome apoyo y regalándome fuerzas para salir adelante con mis ideas y proyectos.  
  
Le daré un gran abrazo y le diré cuanto la amo y amaré por siempre, porque sin ella, mi mejor amiga……estaré dejando ir una parte de mí a otro lugar.  
  
  
  
Que aparece y que se esconde;  
  
que se marcha y que se queda;  
  
que es pregunta y es respuesta;  
  
que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella  
  
  
  
Viéndola empacar me rompe el corazón, saber que mañana a esta misma hora no estará conmigo y yo no estaré con ella. Que ella reirá lejos de mí y yo sufriré a distancia de ella.  
  
La conozco tanto, odio conocerla tanto, conocer que ella si puede sobrevivir sin mi, conocer que ella puede ser feliz sin mi, que ella……que ella puede ser todo sin mi, y yo nada sin ella.  
  
La noche brillará con mil colores, cada estrella con luz propia, palpitando por sí sola, viviendo por sí sola y yo sin mi luz, no podré hacer nada. Moriré de a poco…lento, segundo tras segundo…  
  
  
  
Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda;  
  
va conmigo pero no sé donde va.  
  
Mi rival, mi compañera;  
  
que está tan dentro de mi vida y,  
  
a la vez está tan fuera  
  
  
  
Me contradigo una y otra vez, sonreiré con otra, amaré a otra, ella estará fuera de mi en cuanto arribe a su nuevo hogar, viviré con otra, sufriré con otra. Y ella será un recuerdo que nunca debió estar, un recuerdo que por más que niegue y reniegue amo más que a mi vida.  
  
Se sienta en su cama, sobre el cobertor de que le regalé el navidad pasada, con sus malditas maletas a un lado, con esa mirada que me embriaga, con esas manos que quiero tomar, con ese cabello que deseo sentir.  
  
No estará, lo sé, no estará mañana. Y sufriré como nunca he sufrido antes…por nadie, sólo por ella.  
  
  
  
Sé que volveré a perderme,  
  
y la encontraré de nuevo  
  
pero con otro rostro y otro  
  
nombre diferente y otro cuerpo.  
  
Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva;  
  
nunca me responde si, al girar la rueda ...  
  
  
  
Y ¿si fuera ella?, a esa a quien encontraré con otro hombre, otros rasgos, otro aroma y otras manos. Todo distinto. Y peor, si fuera esa a quien encontraré feliz sin mi, sin mi respiración, sin nada que me pertenezca.  
  
Será de otro, como yo de otra, sus besos tocarán otros labios, mientras que los míos rehuirán de aquellos que no sean los tuyos.  
  
Odiándome por dentro al negarme una y otra vez que tú no me seguirás a amando, que me recordarás a pesar de la distancia que aún odio. Amarte a ti cuando no estés y tratar de amarme a mí, ¡cuán difícil es!  
  
  
  
Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna;  
  
un suspiro en la tormenta,  
  
a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz.  
  
Gente que va y que viene y, siempre es  
  
ella, que me miente y me lo niega;  
  
que me olvida y me recuerda.  
  
  
  
Quizás la encuentre en algunos años más circulando por esas calles que transitamos juntos, como si fuera casualidad, como si los años transcurrieren en vano y al verte, me sonrías y pidas que me quede contigo.  
  
Y yo tan estúpido creer que es verdad, creer que mañana no te marcharás, que esas horribles maletas, a tu lado izquierdo, no existen y que te quedaras conmigo por siempre.  
  
Rezando tu regreso frente a mi ventana, amándote sin un porqué, aquí estoy, ¿volverás?  
  
  
  
Pero, si mi boca se equivoca,  
  
y, al llamarla nombro a otra,  
  
a veces siente compasión por este loco,  
  
ciego y loco corazón.  
  
  
  
Buscaré a otra que te borré para siempre, que al llamarle, diga su nombre no el tuyo. Que al tocarla sea su cuerpo el que toque y no imagine el tuyo. Que sienta su aroma no el tuyo. ¡No te vayas!  
  
-Te voy a extrañar…  
  
¿Me vas a extrañar?, ¿sólo eso?, contigo se va todo y tu tan sólo me extrañarás.  
  
  
  
Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea.  
  
Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar  
  
que hay quien no tiene corazón.  
  
Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema.  
  
Y, ¿si fuera ella?  
  
  
  
Envuelta en un abrazo del cual no te saldrás tan pronto, estás junto a mí. Si tu destino….si el maldito destino te quiere lejos de mí, que así sea. Que así sea el destino al cual ya no lo puedo romper.  
  
-¿Me extrañarás?  
  
"¿Qué pregunta es esa?" claro que te extrañaré.  
  
  
  
Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda;  
  
va conmigo ... digo yo,  
  
Mi rival, mi compañera; esa es ella.  
  
Pero me cuesta cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca  
  
  
  
Estás sacudiéndome la mano a distancia con una triste sonrisa, otros tras de mí te despiden de igual forma , y yo, yo no hago nada, inmóvil, sin ninguna emoción aparentemente en mi cara.  
  
Este es el adiós definitivo, quizás nos volvamos a encontrar años más tarde, en otros cuerpos.  
  
Con tu mirada me pides que haga lo mismo que tú: despedirme. Y no, no puedo hacerlo, mis manos rígidas una al lado de otra se niegan a moverse.  
  
Te estoy perdiendo…en un cruel momento que transcurre lento……cada segundo se siente.  
  
  
  
Y, la perderé de nuevo, y otra vez preguntaré,  
  
mientras se va y, no habrá respuesta.  
  
Y, si esa que se aleja ...  
  
la que estoy perdiendo ...  
  
Y, ¿si esa era?. Y, ¿si fuera ella?.  
  
Ha desaparecido tras la maldita puerta color ocre.  
  
Me pregunto una y mil cosas, si fue bueno el dejarla partir, si estuvo correcto dejarla marchar sin decir nada, sin decirle los miles de sentimientos que ocurrían dentro de mí al escuchar su voz, al sentir rozar su mano, al verla sonreír.  
  
Ahora nada de aquello ocurrirá se fue con aquella idea que yo tan sólo soy su mejor amigo que dejo aquí, en Japón.  
  
... a veces siente compasión  
  
por este loco, ciego y loco corazón.  
  
¿Era? ¿quién me dice, si era ella?  
  
Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando  
  
y nadie sabe cuándo tiene que saltar.  
  
Y la miro ... y, ¿si fuera ella?  
  
Realmente ¿era a ella a quién yo amaba?, ¿fue correcto lo hecho?, quiero pensar que tan sólo fue una revelación de sentimientos ante su partida, que si así no hubiere sido, seguiría con ella caminando por ahí, sin siquiera indagar qué siento por ella.  
  
Ella es tan sólo mi amiga, mi mejor amiga……la extrañaré como a nadie más en el mundo y como ella también dijo:  
  
-Te extrañaré, Takeru…  
  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
Notas:  
  
Creo saber con exactitud la pregunta que se están formulando en estos segundos al terminar de pronunciar las tres letras F-I-N  
  
¿Quién era la chica que tanto Takeru hablaba?, pues ¿quien más?, sólo Hikari es su mejor amiga.  
  
Hice este fic, después de pensar una cosa, ¿Takeru tenía claro lo que sentía por Hikari?, ¿era sólo un amor de amigos o él realmente la amaba?. Yo creo que era una mezcla se sentimientos, que él sentía todo por ella, amor, amistad, celos, confianza….todo, ella (como pienso yo, no sé ustedes), era todo para Takeru, era la persona por quién se preocupaba…y si la amaba, ¡claro que sí!, sólo que a su manera.  
  
Si piensan distinto a mí, hay libre expresión!, quizás ustedes piensen que Takeru esto y lo otro, aya ustedes…cada uno piensa diferente ^^  
  
Takeru y Hikari son de Akiyosi Hongo ( él no sabe que hay este fic, los diálogos emitidos en esta historia, no fueron aprobados por él, ¿me demandará?, bueno si es por eso tendría que demandar a todos aquí, ¿o no? ^_^)  
  
La historia es mía. 


End file.
